Don´t leave me
by Lady aracne
Summary: She opened her heart to him in the worst possible moment, the moment she might just loose him forever. HC, NOW COMPLETED Thank you all!
1. Chapter 1

Her head throbbed painfully, as her green eyes fluttered open, it took her a minute to realize she was not going blind; it was that everything around her was black. Calleigh Duquesne considered herself to be a brave woman, but a wave of fear seized her as she remembered what had happened.

Earlier that day a call had arrived from dispatch, some engineer had founded a death body inside a soon to be demolished old building, The Samsarah; Horatio, herself, and Erik had joined Frank Tripp and 3 uniformed officers outside the place, it was falling apart, that was why the new owners had founded a demolition company to get rid of it.

The Samsarah had been a beautiful building some 60 years ago, but after a fire the structure had become unstable, the only part still usable were the 4 underground parking levels.

They all have entered into the lobby, to find the body of a beautiful young woman shot to death, lying over a pool of blood, she had barely started taking pictures when the earth had disappeared from under her feet, the whole floor had caved in.

She sat up as a wave of pain sparked from her right leg climbing all the way to her hip.

Oh Lord! – She gasped looking down to see a piece of wood protruding from under her right knee, very little blood around it.

Ok, I need to get this out, and there is only one way to do it – she thought bracing herself, while she grabbed the end of the wood and pulled with all her strength. She had never felt so much pain and she couldn't refrain from yelling, a piercing scream broke loose from her throat, and she lost consciousness again.

Cal?, Calleigh? Wake up, please wake up – a voice said from what seemed far, far away, someone was shaking her, why was someone shaking her?

Calleigh, Calleigh? Open your eyes –

She knew who that was,

Erik!!, oh Erik! – she said opening her eyes, there staring down at her was Erik Delko, looking as horrible as she felt, he was covered in gray dust, his shirt torn and bloody, his face covered with bruises.

Cal, you scared me to death, are you ok? - He said, helping her sit

I am alive, and that is amazing, oh and my leg hurts like hell – she said looking at the blood coming out from her wound.

That looks painful, I don't have anything clean but we have to stop that blood- he said tearing a piece of his shirt to make a bandage.

While Erik bandaged her leg, she tried to scan the space around her, it was so dark she couldn't she much, but she was sure they were in one of the parking levels. Which one? She didn't know, rubble surrounded them, pieces of concrete, old furniture broken into pieces.

There, this should do for now – Erik said sitting next to her.

Are you ok?

Yeah, just cuts and bruises, nothing mayor.

Erik, have you seen Horatio?, and Frank?

No, no one, I heard you scream, that's how I founded you, I crawled from over there – he said pointing at several concrete blocks not far away from them.

Well, I am sure every rescue team in Miami is trying to dig us out, but we have to look for them Erik.

Of course, do you remember where were they before… before we ended down here?

Sort of, Horatio was standing behind you, and Frank was, I think stepping out to call Alex or something – She said massaging her aching head.

Ok, come on, lets see if you can walk – Erik said helping her up, her leg felt a lot better without the piece of wood, it hurt but it was manageable.

I can walk Erik, I won't race you, but I can walk – she said smiling a little - Lets hurry Erik, I am really worried.

We need some light, I can't see much

Calleigh could see Erik was worried too, they needed to find one of their kit cases, each had flashlights inside among other things.

Look for the cases, - she said feeling around her, rubble cutting into her hands

I can't see a thing, stay here Cal, I think I saw mine where I landed –

OK, hurry

Erik disappeared from her line of sight, leaving her feeling very alone, and terribly worried, They had been all close to each other, where could Horatio be?, Frank was probably out by the time the building collapsed on them, but Horatio was behind her, she was positive about that, what if he was….. no, she could not even said it out loud, Horatio could not be dead, he was to strong for that – she though tears shinning in her amazing eyes, she hated that, she didn't like to cry.

Horatio Caine, was her impossible love, she had never told anyone about her feelings, specially since he was not interested in her that way, she had seen how he cared first for Yelina, then for Marisol, never for her. She had learned to accept it, Horatio was not for her to have, but she couldn't help that, well, that she loved him, she loved him with desperation, with every inch of herself, and now, he might be…..

Calleigh!!!, I found my kit!!! – Erik yelled from the distance, and she could see a slim ray of light from behind the concrete pieces.

Great! Be careful Erik- she yelled back

In a few minutes Erik was back, carrying a very battered silver case in one hand and a small flashlight in the other.

Here, take one, he said handling her another flashlight from the case.-

Having light cheered them up for an instant, then the reality of their situation hit them, they were buried under tons of debris, hurt and dirty, and their boss was missing, maybe dead, they looked at each other, and hugged for a second.

They are looking for us Cal, we will get out- he said in a calming voice

I know, I am just so worried about Horatio, and the others, we haven't heard anything, no cries for help, nothing – she said pointing the light around her.

Well, lets start looking –

Calleigh followed Erik looking or any sign of Horatio, Frank or the officers, it was not an easy job, many things stood in their way, and her leg was a constant source of pain, not that she was complaining, the pain reminded her she was alive.

They slowly walked around what was left of the parking level they had fallen into, even with the flash lights they couldn't see much detail.

Suddenly Erik stopped pointing his light at something in the distance, Calleigh saw him become as white as a piece of paper, she turned around, feeling her heart pounding inside her chest, to see a figure lying over a pile of concrete, she couldn't see who it was, but for the unnatural position of the body, she could tell the man was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Calleigh stood frozen looking at the immobile figure in the distance, Erik doing exactly the same, a few tense minutes elope before either of them said anything.

We have to see who it is Cal.

I know – she answered slowly.

Her heart pounded inside her chest so hard that it hurt, she took a deep breath an limped in the direction of the body followed by Erik carrying his CSI kit, they progressed slowly over pieces of broken concrete, until they were close enough to see a badge and ….. a uniform.

Oh my God, its not him, its not him!!- Calleigh thought almost screaming, while Erik got close enough to read the name on the tag pinned to the young officer's jacket.

Patrick Lee, he looks so young, probably just out from the academy- He said lowering his head.

Calleigh reached Erik and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, his eyes bright with unshed tears, they were both reaching their limit.

Nothing we can do for him now, lets look for the others - she said softly

Erik nodded, and started looking around again, both yelling from time to

time Horatio's or Frank's name, they didn't know the other officers names. the silence that surrounded them was eerie, they could hear noises from far away though, probably the rescue teams, Calleigh thought, who knew how long would it take to reach them, she was getting more scare by the minute, not for her safety or Erik's, but for Horatio and Frank, and the 2 missing officers too.

- Cal, did you hear that? – Erik said stopping near a blocked doorway

- Hear what? -

She stopped walking and listened carefully, a very faint sound came from behind a pile of debris, they looked at each other and sprung into action, removing all they could to free the doorway.

Erik climbed over a big piece of fallen wall and jumped over, Calleigh couldn't climb, her leg was on fire, so she had to stay behind and wait.

A few minutes later, Erik returned followed by another one of the officers, cuts and bruises all over, but he looked fine.

Officer Nathaniel Dean, Nat for short – He said jumping over the wall after Erik.

She was really glad the officer was ok, but she was now worried beyond belief, she was afraid to ask but, she needed to find him.

Officer? Have you seen or heard from Lt. Caine or Detective Tripp?

I am pretty sure Frank was almost outside when hell broke loose, Lt Caine, I don't know, but I heard something beyond where I was trapped, moaning, maybe?

Come on lets go, - Calleigh said an awful sensation settling on her stomach – You have to help me climb guys, I can't alone.

Sure mam, - said Nat, - helping her stand up and start up the pile of rubble before them, after what seemed ages, but maybe it was a few minutes they were helping her climb down on the other side of the fallen wall, water was leaking from somewhere, because everything was soaking wet, the floor was slippery, the water had mixed up with the concrete dust, Caleigh was having a very hard time just standing, but she force herself to keep moving, she knew Horatio was somewhere around there, she was sure.

Erik had moved ahead, while Officer Dean helped her walk, even with 2 flashlights, they couldn't see much detail, Calleigh felt herself starting to sweat, maybe her leg wound wasn't as benign as she thought.

I found him!!!!! Quickly come here – Erik yelled in the distance

Calleigh, didn't know how she got next to Erik in 2 seconds, beating Officer Dean to where the man she loved was buried under tons of rubble, she could only she a hand, and she knew those hands, it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.-

Calleigh, was looking transfixed at the image before her, under a pile of every debris imaginable she could see Horatio Caine's hand, moving slightly, Erik was already shifting pieces of broken pipe, and officer Dean was hurrying to help him.

She quickly got herself together and rushed to his side, as she reached for his hand she heard him moaning.

Horatio? Can you hear me? – She said loudly, - stay with us, we are going to help you, please hang in there.

She squeezed his hand softly, as Officer Dean removed a piece of plywood, she could see his face now, Horatio was badly hurt, his color was ashen green, every inch of his body, as much as she was able to see, was covered in bruises and cuts, blood was oozing from somewhere around his chest, a wave of fear rushed through her body and she insisted

Horatio? Open your eyes, please? – She said softly, as her 2 partners kept working as fast as they could.

His eyelids shuddered, hope rise inside her, as she continued talking to him

Horatio? Horatio? Listen to me, open your eyes, come on –

Cal…? – He whispered half opening his blue eyes.

Hey, hi handsome, hi – she said looking at him love shinning in her green eyes.

Erik and Nat, each grabbed one end of a large piece of concrete and lifted it away from Horatio, he gasped as blood started pouring from a deep wound in his right side

OMG! – She thought – Erik, give me your shirt fast

Here! – Erik said taking it off in a second.

Calleigh made a bundle with the shirt and press it to the wound, Horatio gasped and a gurgle sound came out from his throat.

I am sorry – she said tears dwelling in her eyes.

Erik was now at her side, he placed his hands over Calleigh's

Let me Cal, I can press harder

OK – she answered removing her hands, and shifting so she could place his head on her lap,

Easy, don't move him much; we don't know what his injuries are. – Erik said worry all over his voice.

We have to get him out Erik, fast-

I know, ok, I have an idea – Erik said looking around for officer Dean , who was looking for a way out.

- Nat! – He yelled.

Yes Sir? – Officer Dean said, returning next to them.

Nat, climb on top of that – he said looking at a huge pile of debris – shout, scream, whatever you need to do to let them know where we are, ok?

On my way! – He said starting to climb.

Caleigh smiled at Erik, as she felt Horatio shifting, he was shaking all over, his eyes rolling backwards.

Oh God, Cal, he is going into shock – Erik said alarmed, still pressing hard over Horatio's wound.

Calleigh froze, she was loosing him, she never got the courage to tell him how she felt, and now she was loosing him, without thinking she cradle him in her arms, and started talking loudly to him, almost yelling at him.

Horatio, listen to me!!, don't leave me, please don't leave me! I love you, I love you with all my heart, you can't die, please, please, don't leave me!

Erik was shocked, but he said nothing, he just kept looking into Horatio's face, it seemed Calleigh's voice was reaching into him, because he stopped shaking and opened his eyes again.

- Cal, its working, keep it up, its working! – He said almost laughing, Calleigh didn't answer, she just kept telling him that she loved him, and Horatio just kept fixed into her eyes, trying not to loose consciousness.

In the distance they could hear Officer Dean yelling for help, and someone was answering him back, Erik and Calleigh both felt hope rise inside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric was beginning to feel his arms shaking from their constant pressure over H's wound, but he wasn't about to let go, Horatio was hanging by a thread, that was obvious, in fact he was sure it was just because Calleigh kept talking to him, telling him the she loved him, that he was still alive.

Help was around the corner, Officer Dean was guiding the rescue teams with his shouting, they will soon be there, at least he hoped so, H had no time to loose.

He had never before seen Calleigh cry, not even when Speed died, she was always strong and brave, but now, he could see pearly tears falling like and endless stream from her eyes, that, more than anything made him realize how desperate their situation was.

Calleigh was trying with all her will, not to cry, but she couldn't help it, she was still cradling Horatio's upper body in her arms, somehow she felt that as long as he was in her arms he was going to hold on,

Help is coming Horatio, stay with me – she kept saying – Don't leave me, stay with me.

Her eyes crossed paths with Erik's, they were on borrowed time, and they knew it, the noises around them kept growing closer, but they hardly noticed, they were both focused on Horatio's ragged breathing.

C..al …. I - Horatio whispered

Don't talk, save your strength, they are coming – She said, a new stream of tears falling down her face.

Suddenly a flash of light showered them, they turned up to see the worried faces of Alexx Woods and Ryan Wolf from far above .

You are alive, thanks God!!!! – Ryan screamed

Ryan, Rescue NOW!!!!! – Erik screamed,

Hurry, Alexx Horatio is badly injured – screamed Calleigh at the same time.

Everything started happening at top speed, 2 paramedics rappelled down in 5 seconds followed by a third one carrying a rescue basket.

Calleigh and Erik were unceremoniously shoved aside so the medical team could stabilize Horatio enough to pull him out of the hole they were in, they strapped him to the basket and lifted him up, where an intensive care ambulance was waiting.

Calleigh felt her heart broke when he disappeared from her line of sight, meanwhile she was being force to sit down so a paramedic could check on her, she went through all of it as in a dream, not caring, until she heard Alexx next to her, the caring ME had rappelled down to be with her and Erik, who was still standing immobile covered in blood looking up.

Oh God, Calleigh, Erik are you ok? - She said looking at both of them, a look of panic in her eyes.

Calleigh looked down following Alexx's gaze; she was too covered in blood.

Its not mine, Alexx , its Horatio's – she said her voice breaking, Alexx hugged her tenderly, and helped get into a second basket, her leg had been bandaged again, but it was still bleeding.

Its ok, sugar, its ok, lets get you 2 to a hospital.

I am ok – Erik said coming near them, - just some cuts

You are going to the hospital Erik, so get in the basket and stay still – Alexx said hugging the young Cuban.

Not 10 minutes later they were out, 2 ambulances where waiting for them, Calleigh could also see a coroner's van, and several fire trucks., as Erik stepped out of the basket, he was almost thrown back in by Natalia Boa Vista , who caught him in a fierce hug.

I was so worried Erik, are you ok? – She said scanning him for injuries, paling at the sight of his bloody clothes.

I am fine, it's not my blood – he said hugging her back.

Calleigh smiled, at the sight of them, at least someone was happy, she thought as Alexx and one of the paramedics helped her into one of the ambulances, suddenly another voice filled the air.

Erik! Oh my God, are you ok? - Marisol Delko said, stretching her arms to hug her brother.

Calleigh became as pale as a ghost at the sound of her voice, she had completely forgotten about her.

Oh Lord! – She said out loud, making Alexx turn to face her.

Calleigh? – She said, as she watched her fiend loose the little color she had left.

I forgot, I forgot about her- she kept on saying not listening to Alexx at all.

You forgot who? Calleigh you are scaring me honey, Calleigh, Calleigh!!!

That was the last she half heard before darkness closed around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Calleigh started to wake up, after what seemed ages, Alexx was looking at her worried sick.

Oh Sugar, you scared me to death – she said holding her hand.

Calleigh was dizzy, she couldn't remember right away what had happened, why had she blacked out, but that lasted for just a few merciful seconds. The guilt that had overwhelmed her before, returned with full force once she was totally conscious, this time however she said nothing, Alexx looked worried enough as it was.

She took in her surroundings, she was in a hospital room, white covering every square inch around her, except for a vase full with yellow tulips, her favorite flowers, she smiled at them before looking down at her battered body, she was wearing a leg brace, it had several hinges to allow her some movement, but maintain her knee somehow immobile, that was good, she though, her leg wasn't broken.

Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, probably every part of her body was, it didn't mattered, her only wish was to get out of there and find Horatio, guilt and all, she had to find out about him.

Horatio, please tell me how is he? – Calleigh asked trying to get off her bed at the same time, Alexx was ahead of her; she grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down on to her pillows.

Calm down baby, he made it out from surgery, which is a miracle by itself, he is still listed as critical, so he can't have any visitors, and you need to rest honey.

But ….

You are staying here Calleigh, and that's final.

Calleigh knew better than to argue with her friend, so she quietly lean down as the ME's pager started blipping.

Oh dear, I have to go Calleigh, would you be all right? – Alexx said standing up and grabbing her purse.

Sure, thank you Alexx.

Be good, ok? – She said walking out hurriedly.

Calleigh waited for a few minutes before trying to stand, it hurt, but it was not too bad, the brace supported her leg really well, she hated to go against Alexx recommendations, but there was no way she was staying in her room without knowing about Horatio.

She managed to find a robe and a pair of slippers and quietly stepped out of her room, she had to use the walls to steady herself; her leg wasn't cooperating as much as she would like, but that was not going to stop her.

Some nurses looked at her with concern, she didn't make eye contact with any of them so they didn't bother her.

She reached the elevators after what seemed ages, while she waited for a car to arrive, she looked up to the Hospital directory, the ICU was located 2 floors up.

The elevator doors opened, and Frank Tripp stepped out almost crashing into her.

Calleigh! What are you doing wandering about? I was on my way to keep you company, Alexx called. – He said smiling, moving aside at the same time, so Calleigh could step into the elevator, and he followed.

Frank held her by one arm and held her firmly all the way to the ICU, he was her friend too, and he knew she wanted to see H, so he figured he better keep and eye on her, as Alexx had told him to do.

Calleigh, how do you feel?

I am ok Frank, how about you? – She said looking at the bandage covering the detective's forehead.

- Oh this? It's nothing, just a cut from a flying piece of something. - He said touching it. – I saw Ryan a little while ago, he told me to say hi, the poor fellow is going crazy, the lab is quite shorthanded, he is the only one from dayshift working now, Natalia won't leave Erik's side – he added grinning.

But, Erik is ok, right? – She asked a little worried, she hadn't seen him since he was rescued.

Of course he is, just a broken rib and many cuts, he says he feels all stitched up like a quilt, whatever that is.

Calleigh laughed a little.

- Erik, is enjoying the attentions of 2 beautiful ladies, between Natalia and Marisol, he will be spoiled rotten by the end of the day.

Marisol is there too? – She asked before she could help herself, she had expected to find her camped down outside Horatio's room.

Sure.

As Calleigh and Frank reached the ICU, The detective's pager started to blip.

Cal can you get back alone?

Sure Frank, thanks

See you tomorrow – He said walking away.

Calleigh reached the ICU nurse station trying to think how to convince a nurse to let her see Horatio; she knew patients in this area were allowed

no visitors because of their condition, but she was so desperate she just had to try.

Caroline Peterson had been a nurse for more than 20 years; several years back she had been promoted to ICU head nurse, she knew from experience how difficult it was for the families of her patients to be kept away from their loved ones, and the young woman before her looked on the verge of tears, she was injured too.

Can I help you Miss? – She said with a tender voice.

Hello, my name is Calleigh Duquesne, I realize it really late and … please, I need to see Lt. Horatio Caine , please I beg you – she said tears streaming from her green eyes, she hated to cry but she couldn't help it.

Caroline stepped out from behind her desk and hugged the blond CSI, she had comforting arms, that had held many in similar situations.

Calm down dear, let me see what I can do, ok? – She said as she helped Calleigh sat down on a couch, and disappeared into an office, a few minutes later she came back with a folder in her hand.

Feeling better?

Yes, thank you, I am sorry, its just that I am so worried – Calleigh said

Its ok, now lets see – she answered opening the folder – Lt. Horatio Caine is listed as critical, he underwent a delicate surgery to remove part of his liver, his left lung collapsed during surgery and has now 3 chest tubes connected to a Pleur-evac, both his legs are broken and have been immobilized, he sustained a heavy loss of blood and has already have 3 transfusions since this morning. He is breathing on his own, which is very good, and he is stable at the moment.

Oh Lord – Calleigh said in a whisper.

Well, now you know what you can expect to see, you can go in for just a few minutes, ok?

Calleigh couldn't believe it, she smiled her amazing smile to Caroline and walked into Horatio's room, it was almost midnight now, no one else was in the ICU ward, and that was fine with her.

She approached the bed, trying very hard not to cry, he looked terrible, even worse than before, without thinking she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, the only place she could see that was bruise free; taking his hand she sat next to him on the only chair of the room.

Hey handsome, you hang in there, ok? You have made it so far Horatio, keep fighting please, even if you are not mine to have I can't bear loosing you, I love you much, so very much.

Calleigh kept caressing his swollen hand not noticing Horatio was opening his eyes, the sedation was wearing out and he was wakening up.

Cal …. – He whispered

Oh dear Lord, Horatio! – She said jumping of the chair, letting his hand go. – Hi there, welcome back handsome. I'll call the nurse ok?

She stared to turn to press the call button, but Horatio grabbed her hand making her turn again.

Don't… go – he said, his blue eyes fixing on her.

I won't – she said smiling at him, sitting back next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

De: Nickey Caine el: Martes, 19 de Diciembre de 2006 12:34 a.m.  
Para: Asunto: chapter 6 all beta-ed

hey, here is chapter 6 all beta-ed and ready to read and review...how u like it. i made a few adjustments just to make it sound better, and changed some of the "said" words to something else. but all is well...glad i could help

nicole

Chapter 6

The next few days were like a bad dream for Calleigh, Horatio remained in between life and death for 5 days more, and every one of those she went to see him in the middle of the night, she wouldn't risk it during the day, but at night, she could spend some time alone with him, he was, of course, unconscious most of the time, but she didn't care at all, in fact she preferred it, she knew it was wrong, but it was something she needed to do.

During the day she would stay in her room with Alexx, Ryan, Frank or Eric, who was acting really strangely, she noticed that he was very happy about Natalia's attentions but he was increasingly upset with Marisol as the days went by. Calleigh was really worried about him, she knew Eric worshiped his eldest sister, it didn't make any sense at all, she would have to talk to him later, she though, on her way to Horatio's room. Nurse Peterson let her in as she did every night. She was so grateful with her.

"Thank you so much Nurse Peterson" Calleigh said smiling broadly at her "Don't mention it Calleigh, I think he is awake today" she answered checking Horatio's chart. "This is looking very good indeed" she added smiling back "OH, that's great, thank you so much" Calleigh added brightly, getting nervous at the same time, she hadn't exactly talked with him the last few days, she had mostly talked to him while he was unconscious, and she really hoped he didn't remember much about those conversations.

She gathered her courage and entered his room; he was looking at the wall before him, turning his head to face her as she stepped inside.

"Hey there handsome" she said as cheerfully as she could, it still pained her to no end, to see him so vulnerable, so injured, so unlike him.  
"Cal thanks for…. Coming" he replied, a little out of breath, he still had two tubes in his lung helping him breath.  
"How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked. as she sat down on the chair next to his bed, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Much…Better" He said closing his eyes "Cal…Leigh I need...to tell you," Horatio stopped and took a breath, "thank you"  
"Horatio, don't talk" she answered, looking at him with worry, "there is nothing to thank me for ok"  
"No… you, you saved … Me " Horatio answered, fixing his blue eyes in her green ones, Calleigh's heart started racing, how much she loved that man.  
"Do you remember?" She asked in a very low voice.  
"I… do" he replied trying to sit a little straighter, wincing in pain. Calleigh stood up in a flash and helped him, her skin breaking in goose bumps as she touched him; "Horatio I am so sorry, it wasn't my place" Calleigh said lowering her head, she had hoped he wouldn't remember, and now she felt ashamed again.

"You… Saved me Cal" He said again reaching for her hand, as he took in her appearance, her beautiful face was covered in fading bruises ranging from purple to green and yellow, many cuts covered what he could see of her arms, and her leg was encased in a black brace.  
"You are… hurt" he said looking straight at her and then his eyes widen, as he seemed to remember something "Eric! Where…..?" He added trying to get up.

Calleigh placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him steady on the bed.  
"Eric is fine, please don't move, you are going to pull the tubes out of place please." Calleigh pleaded with him, a tint of panic in her voice, that, more than anything made Horatio lye back on his pillows.  
"We are both fine Horatio, just cuts and bruises, nothing else, you on the other side gave us a terrible scare" Calleigh answered tears threatening to leave her eyes.  
"Lt. Caine, you look much better tonight" Nurse Peterson said entering the room with a tray filled with medicines, "we'll have to take your name off the critical list, don't you think"  
"I… agree" he answered managing a small smile.  
"Well, I'll page Dr. Omernik and we will see what he says ok"  
"Ok" Horatio said starting to drift away as Caroline Peterson added some clear liquids to his IV "Now rest Lt." she said, and turned to face Calleigh "Do you want to stay a little more? He will sleep soundly the rest of the night; we will transfer him to Intermediate if everything continues as it is now"  
"Ill stay for a few minutes more, if you don't mind? " Calleigh said sitting back on her usual chair, grabbing Horatio's hand in hers.  
"Very well, don't stay to late ok?" Caroline answered, as she left the room.  
Calleigh kissed Horatio's hand tenderly as she spoke softly "What am I going to do now? I am so happy that you are out of danger but I don't think I can manage seeing her at your side, Horatio I will die without you."

Join the millions of Australians using Live Search. Try 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Around noon, the following day Alexx stepped into Calleigh's hospital room, she was working with her physical therapist, when the beautiful ME opened the door.

"Oh Calleigh, I just saw Horatio; he is doing a lot better"

"That's wonderful Alexx" Calleigh answered, showing her million-dollar smile to her friend, no one knew about her nightly visits, and she wanted to keep it her secret.

"He has a very long way to go, but he is going to be fine" Alexx replied  
sitting next to Calleigh as the door opened again and Ryan walked in smiling broadly.

"Hey ladies, I just saw the H, his looking so much better, is amazing" Ryan  
said sitting on Calleigh's bed.

"Have any of you seen Eric?" Calleigh asked, "I'm really worried about him;  
he's been acting so strangely"

"Yeah, I know" Ryan said "He's having family problems, well Marisol problems to be exact.  
"Is she sick again? " Alexx asked with concern.  
"Oh no, not at all, listen he better explain, ok?"

Both women nodded, Calleigh's therapist finished working with her leg,  
smiled and left the room.  
Ryan jumped off her hospital bed, and offered her arm to Calleigh.  
"Well Miss Duquesne, come on, lets take you to see H, and I know you want to go" He added grinning.  
"Ok Mr. Wolfe "she answered, standing up. "Alexx?"  
"You go sugar; I have to get back to the lab, bye "the ME said walking out.

Calleigh, walked slowly, aided by Ryan. The Intermediate Unit was located on the same floor they were at, as they approached Horatio's room, they started to hear Eric's angry voice.  
"I can't believe you Mari, you can't be serious." He said in a very loud  
voice.  
"What can't you understand Eric? I can't be there for him, I need him to be  
strong like he was, and I need him to be my protector, not my charge."  
"But, you said you loved him, you two are going to be married, and you can't even see him?"  
"He's not getting out of here anytime soon Eric, I'm not planning on walking down the aisle next to a wheelchair" Marisol stated glaring at her younger brother, Calleigh and Ryan stood frozen a few feet away. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
"You have to at least talk to him Mari" Eric replied lowering his voice "I  
just can't believe you are acting this way."  
"My life is fading Eric, I want to live every second of it, and I won't play  
nurse for who knows how long."  
"This is so selfish Marisol, you were not brought up like this" Eric said  
getting angrier by the second "Horatio was there for you all the way, you  
said you loved him, or was it a lie?"

"I'm not sure anymore" Marisol added tears shinning in her amazing eyes.

Calleigh couldn't process what she was hearing, Eric and Marisol were now  
shouting at each other, without noticing Horatio's door was open, Calleigh  
blanched as she pointed to the room, Ryan realized what she meant and  
stepped forward.

"Eric!!" He said in a strong voice, making his friend jump backwards, the  
young Cuban turned around to see the open door, he paled visibly looking  
back at his sister; Marisol Delko covered her mouth with both her hands, her eyes wide, then she just turned around and without another word she run away, leaving all of them in shock.

"Oh my God, what have we done?" Eric whispered.

"I'll check on him Eric, stay calm," Calleigh replied walking towards   
Horatio's room, closing the door behind her.

"Horatio?"

"I knew she didn't love me" He said in a very dry voice, looking into space.  
– But still … I didn't wanted to be alone Calleigh.

"You have never been Horatio"

"I have lost everyone" He answered, turning to look at her, his expression  
somber.

"You have me:" Calleigh remained him, gathering courage from who knows where  
"I won't let you drown yourself in pain she thought.

"Calleigh what did you tell me at the Samsarah?" He said almost in a whisper  
reaching for her hand, she let him take it getting as close as all the   
machinery around him would allow.

"I love you"– Calleigh replied, her voice as soft as velvet, there was no  
way back, she thought, she was not denying her heart any longer, whatever   
happened, this was the truth and she was prepared to face the consequences.

"I love you too, I have been so blind Calleigh, looking for something I  
already had, thank you for saving me" he answered kissing the tip of her  
fingers, sending a wave of electricity through Calleigh's body.

"It's going to be a long road" he added looking down at his injured body.

"We will walk it together" Calleigh said kissing him softly, as she nestled  
him in her arms, just as she had done before.

"Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me"

"Never my love, never"

EL FIN (The End)

Well there it is, I hope you liked it, thank you very much to everyone that  
read it, specially to those that reviewed, I may do a sequel, not sure yet.  
Special thanks to Nicky Caine my just founded Beta.  
Take care  
Lady Aracne


End file.
